C'est dur d'etre une table
by Rafikis
Summary: Un brieffing peut toujours etre dérapé...


C'est dur d'être une …… Table !!!!

Auteur : Rafiki

E-Mail :

Catégorie : Humour, slash McShppard

Public : NC-17

Saison : 3 avant Sunday (je hais ce zod)

Statut : OS

Disclaimer : Merde…le copier-coller marche plus et puis tout le monde connaît !

Fière deNote perso : C'est un cadeau pour Isa. Comme quoi quand j'ai une bonne idée, je sais faire du slash

Alors voila, je viens vous raconter ce que j'ai vu lors d'un briefing, il y a quelques jours. D'accord ce n'est pas un scoop. Le lit, le bureau et la lampe ont été les premiers au courant, il y a presque deux mois maintenant. Seulement, ils ont osé faire ça à coté de moi. Remarquez, ç'aurait pu être pire. Le Jumper dit-il a été traumatisé parce qu'il a vu… Comment ça, qui je suis ?... Mais je suis la table de la salle d'origine bien sûre… De qui je parle ? Mais de deux des plus beaux habitants de cette cité… Du colonel Sheppard et du Dr McKay… Ah ! Vous ne saviez pas qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Ça n'est pas un secret pour nous, le mobilier. D'ailleurs, j'ai plein d'autres potins vous raconter. Le four a vu l'autre jour, Caldwell… Ooops pardon, je m'égare. Je reviens à mon histoire. Donc il y a une semaine, le petit homme chaud est revenu. Il a tout de suite pris possession de la salle de briefing. Je me suis retrouvée couverte de papier et chauffée par un ordinateur avant que j'ai vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il convoqua plein de monde à des entretiens individuels. Je fis connaissance avec des gens que je n'avais encore jamais vus. Finalement, il réunit le staff dirigeant de la cité et c'est là que ça dérapa. Elizabeth fut la première à parler. Je suis persuadée que le petit chauve était plus concentré par les formes de notre leader que par ce qu'elle disait. Pourtant c'était intéressant, je découvris notamment pourquoi Irvin… Qui est Irvin ? Mais c'est le néon du laboratoire de botanique. Et oui, nous aussi nous avons des noms. Moi, c'est Isabelle, enchantée de vous connaître ! Je retourne à ce que je vous expliquais. Donc, le chauve n'écoutait rien, c'était limite si il ne bavait par. Rodney et Carson étaient attentifs, confirmant les propos de Liz, au besoin. Je vous ai dit que j'admirai cette femme. Je vous jure que si j'avais été à sa place, et il y en aurait plus d'un qui serait passés par la fenêtre. Je l'ai vue au bord de la crise de nerfs et surtout avec queue de cheval mais elle a toujours su rester professionnelle. Franchement j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour elle… Et voilà, je suis encore partie à discuter d'autres choses. Dites-moi quand je commence à divaguer sinon vous n'arriverez jamais à savoir ce qui s'est passé entre le canadien et l'américain. En parlant de lui justement, lui aussi n'était pas attentif. Il pianotait sur ma surface. Ça ressemblait vaguement à de la musique. Il finit par trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire. Il rapprocha sa chaise de celle du canadien et commença lui caresser la cuisse. Rodney le repoussa mais le militaire ne se découragea pas. Ce manège dura pas loin de cinq minutes et rien ne transparu sur leur visage. Ce fut finalement le scientifique qui abandonna, le militaire fier de lui, s'enhardit un peu et commença monter de plus en plus haut dans ses caresses. Rodney réussit, par je ne sais quel miracle, à garder son air concentré quand John commença à s'occuper de ses attributs masculin. Mais je réussis à déceler un changement dans le regard du canadien. Je ne fus pas la seule. Elizabeth arrêta quelques seconds ses explications, observa ses subalternes et retourna à son rapport, un léger sourire aux lèvres. John caressa un moment la virilité de son compagnon à travers le tissu mais il finit par craquer. La respiration de Rodney s'accélérait de minute en minute et le militaire augmenta encore la pression en ouvrant le pantalon du scientifique. Celui-ci ne savait plus comment réagir. L'américain avait pris les choses en main dans tous les sens du terme. Il pratiquait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient le long du sexe de plus en plus dur de son amant. Le Canadien commençait avoir très chaud et ça se voyait. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues. J'étais gênée d'assister à cet échange mais en même temps curieuse de voir comment ça allait finir. Liz continuait son rapport mais je voyais bien qu'elle avait envie d'éclater de rire. Carson avait bien vu que l'attitude de ses amis était différente mais il était perplexe sur ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Quant à Woolsey, c'était comme ça qu'ils appelaient le plus chauve, il était toujours aussi obnubilé par Elizabeth et ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Mon attention revient sur les deux hommes quand Rodney étouffa des gémissements se mordant les doigts. John avait quasiment réussi à lui faire atteindre le point de rupture. Le canadien respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Il joignit l'une de ses mains à celle du militaire et lui fit accélérer le rythme. Bien sûr, il ne fut pas long à craquer. Il se répandit dans la main de John en poussant un profond grognement. L'américain affiche un sourire satisfait mais alors qu'il se penche vers le canadien, je suppose pour lui expliquer sa vision d'après-midi idéal, Woolsey remis les pieds sur Atlantis et demanda :

« - Un problème, Dr McKay ?

- J'ai faim, réussit-il à répondre la voix légèrement enrouée.

- En effet, répondit le petit chauve en regardant sa montre, je ne me suis pas aperçu qu'il était déjà 1 heure.

- 13 h 12, et j'ai toujours faim à 13 h 12, » ajouta Rodney en lançant un regard ambigu à John. Elizabeth n'en put plus et éclata de rire. Carson et Woolsey étaient perplexes.

- Très bien, conclut le petit chauve en regardant Liz qui rigolait toujours. Je vous propose une pause. Nous reprendrons après manger. » Il se leva et sortit, Carson le suivit pendant que Rodney refermait rapidement son pantalon et que John s'essuyait les mains. Alors que les deux hommes allaient sortir, Élisabeth les rattrapa et leur dit :

« - évitez de refaire ça cet après-midi car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester imperturbable. Et John, je vous conseille une bonne douche froide avant d'aller au mess. » Elle les laissa seul dans la salle de briefing. Le militaire et jeta un regard de sous-entendus au scientifique. Il répondit en fermant et en verrouillant les portes. Je peux vous garantir que je n'avais encore jamais été témoin de ce qui suivit et pourtant j'ai 20 mille ans.

FIN


End file.
